


Back Off (Harringrove)  available on wattpad

by Fun_Original_Writer



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billyxsteve - Freeform, Demogorgan, F/M, Gay, Gen, Harringrove, LGBT, Lesbian, M/M, Questioning, Robin - Freeform, billy - Freeform, bxb - Freeform, evildoctor, onwattpad, sexualtension, starcourt, steve - Freeform, stevexbilly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fun_Original_Writer/pseuds/Fun_Original_Writer
Summary: After Billy and Steve's fight, the tension is thick. A new boy called Nathan arrives and he has his eyes set on Steve.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Another New Kid?

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off. I reached over and turned it off. I stare at the ceiling for a few minutes, thinking about that dream I just had. It freaked me out... a lot.

It was that night Billy came looking for his sister...

"Am I dreaming, or is that you, Harrington?" Billy asked with his usual smirk. "Yeah, it's me. Don't cream your pants"

I walk down to where he stood and he walked closer to me. He asked about his sister and I tried to tell him I didn't know where Max was.

He blew smoke out from his cigarette. Then his tongue licked his top lip.

That all happened. But what freaked me out the most was when Billy did something that he never did- would ever do in a million years.

He walked even closer to me. He pushed me then I was going to fall. But then, he caught me. "I told you to plant your feet." He whispered in my ear. He had his signature smirk as he pulled away and looked into my eyes.

That's when my alarm went off. I roll out of the bed and I take care of everything I need to so I can go to school.

***

I pull in a few parking spaces away from the blue camero that I know too well who it belongs to. I couldn't see anyone in his car, so I figured he was already in school. I step out of my car and I lock it.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Harrington." I didn't have to turn around to know that it was Tommy. "Screw off, Tommy." I spat at him. I started walking into the building when Tommy pushed me up against the wall.

"First you let Hargrove kick your ass, now you're just gonna let me? Honestly, Harrington, you've become a pussy."

I roll my eyes at him. He seemed to think that was funny. He raised his fist and swung. I was able to duck out of his way. His fist hit the bricks behind me. You could hear it make contact. I cringe at the noise I just heard. Tommy let out a grunt in pain. He backed away from me and went to go get his hand taken care of.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I walk into the building to be instantly greeted by Nancy and Johnathan.

"Hey, Steve," Nancy greets. "Hey, Nancy, Johnathan." I nod my head towards both of them. "We were wondering if you wanted to come to a party tonight," Nancy says. "Umm, I don't see why not." I smiled. "Great! Pick us up tonight at seven. We'll give you directions as you drive." Her and Johnathan walk off, hand in hand.

Seeing Nancy happy with someone else makes me happy. Even though she said our whole relationship was 'Bullshit, bullshit, and bullshit'. I let out a sigh as I walk into my first class.

***

"Steve, I need to speak with you." My teacher said as the bell rang. I walked up to her desk.

"What's been happening with you and Billy? Y'all haven't spoken to each other since that fight. Normally, most boys that get in fights end up speaking to each other in a few weeks." She says to me. Clearly she can't sense the tension. Everyone sees it.

"We just haven't had the best history. Best to not try to forget that we could have killed each other." I shrug. "Alright, but I do need to let you know something. I'm pairing you two up for the project I mentioned. I'll inform Billy when I see him in the hallway."

This couldn't possibly get any worse.

***

There was a lot of commotion in the hallway. I try to see what the big fuss was about. Everyone was crowding around some guy walking, trying to get to his locker.

"He's so hot!"

"Do you think he's dating someone?"

"I don't know, probably, with how good he looks. Especially in those jeans."

Why does that seem so familiar? Out of the corner of my eye, I see Billy talking to the teacher that assigned us that stupid project. Once Billy was done talking, he turned to walk down to where the commotion was. He looked pissed at the fact he was partnered with me.

That new guy pushed through the crowd of horny teenagers. Billy was only maybe five feet away from me. He wasn't too close though. The new guy came between me and Billy, turning his head to look at me. He winked at me then turned his head back straight with the crowd of people following right behind him, pushing me out of the way.


	2. Sexual Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy gives Steve a ride to the party

He... winked at me? He wasn't even in the school for ten minutes and he's winking at guy he has never met.

I try to shrug it off. Hargrove still looked pissed. I walked to my next class and waited for the day to get over with. I still had that party tonight.

***

"Come on Steve, it's not that hard to choose an outfit." Robin said. I had invited Robin for three reasons.

One, I didn't wanna go alone.

Two, she might take off some 'you suck' points.

Three, we've gotten a lot closer since she came out to me.

She tells me all the time that her 'gaydar' goes off every time Hargrove comes in with his step-sister, Max, to get some ice cream. She senses the 'sexual tension'. And I nearly choke every time she says it.

"It's not very easy to choose an outfit, Robin. I need to look good."

"Is Billy gonna be there?" She asks. "I don't know. Probably." I reply.

"I see it now. You have to look good for him." I let out a sigh. She will never let this down.

Nearly twenty minutes later I finally found the perfect outfit. And Robin was ready too.

As we were walking out of the house, we heard the familiar sound of that camero. Great

"Ahh, the famous Hargrove arrives." Robin says while smirking. I roll my eyes and my breath catches in my throat as Hargrove stops beside Robin and I. He rolls the passenger window down.

"Well, well. What do we have here? Harrington and his pretty friend?" Billy smirks. "What do you want Hargrove?" I ask him. "You two heading to the party?" He asks. "Sure are! You?" Robin replies excitedly. Billy smiles. "Yep. Need a ride?"

What 

the

actual

hell?

"Yep! Let's go Stevie!" Robin opens the door and climbs into the back, setting the seat back into place. Dammit. I needed to pick up Nancy and Jonathan.

I sit in the passenger seat and put my seatbelt on. Lord knows what could happen with Billy driving. Billy laughs and he lights a cigarette. He puts it in between his lips after licking them. "I was supposed to pick up my friends, Billy." He looked at me out the corner of his eye, "Oh well, Harrington, too bad. I saw them driving themselves a few minutes ago." I put my head against the window and started looking at the scenery as he drove.

A few minutes pass by and I glance over at Billy. He's focused on the road. I'm now starting to see things I haven't before. Like his jawline. Or his beautiful blue eyes. The way his cigarette hung from his lips.

"Need something, Harrington?" Billy looked at me. I scoffed. "Yeah, you to keep your eyes on the road."

"You know, the view is way better under me."

I choked. Robin laughed. And Billy chuckled. "As if, Hargrove. Drive."

I felt my face heat up at the thought of being under him.

A few minutes pass and we pull into the house party. I didn't even wait for the car to stop before I jumped out and ran inside.

I get greeted by Nancy and Jonathan.

"Hey, Steve!" Nancy says. Jonathan does his head nod. "Hey, guys." I tell them. "Why'd you run in here?" Jonathan asked. "Um, you can never get too much exercise." I give off a laugh and they dropped it. "Why were you with Billy?" Nancy asked. "Oh, he came by and picked Robin and I up. I told him I needed to pick you guys up and he said he saw you guys with someone else." Jonathan nodded his head. "Yeah, we came with some other friends." We walked farther into the kitchen and I got me some water. I didn't want to get wasted, at least, not yet. Robin met me in the kitchen.

"The sexual tension is there. I told you." She winked at me. Nancy came over and stood on the other side of me. "With who?" Nancy asked. "No one, in particular." Robin says. She doesn't like Nancy anymore. She kind of despises her. "Sorry for asking." Nancy mumbled. Nancy elbowed me as I looked at who was walking towards me.

"I'll see you later." Nancy says. She grabs Robin's shoulder and pushes her away from me. Once he was right in front of me, I saw who he was. It was the boy that winked at me. "Hey there." He tells me. "Um, hi." I tell him quietly. "My name's Nathan." He smirks at me. I don't like his smirk.

"Steve." I hold my hand out for him to take. We shake hands and he stands next to me. We start talking and I finish my water.

***

A few hours pass by. I drank some, but I'm not dizzy. I know what's going on around me. Sorta. But that Nathan guy is kinda cool. He keeps trying to make moves on me, but I don't let him. He makes me a bit uncomfortable when he starts getting more friendly.

"I have to go to the bathroom." I say to Nathan. I ask where the bathroom is and I find it. Once I finish doing my business, I get pulled into a dark room and I close my eyes.

"The sexual tension IS there." That wasn't Robin's voice. That was none other than Billy Hargrove's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next chapter is gonna be maturish ? Is that even a word? But yea. Tell me what you think! What do you think about Nathan?


	3. Harringrove?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maturish

"B-billy?" I gulped. I was pushed up against the wall next to the door. Billy smirked. "Your friend, Robin, is very interesting." He says. Billy's nose starts to trail underneath my ear. A shiver ran through my body.

"Billy?" I ask to get his attention. "Hmm?" He says, still against my neck.

"What are you d-doing?" I stutter out.

"You'll see." He smirks against my skin. His lips go back up to the spot underneath my ear. He starts to kiss that area. Then slowly adding his tongue, making me grip on to him tight.

More shivers we're going through my spine.

"Billy. Stop. You're drunk." Billy stops and looks at me. "Who said anything about me being drunk?" He gives another one of his smirks.

"We need to get rid of this." Billy starts taking my shirt off. And I let him. Do I want this? I'm not even gay. Was Billy gay? Obviously he isn't straight.

His lips attack my neck once more, but he starts sucking. Hard. He's leaving multiple bruises all over my neck and collarbone. He then moved to the area to the right bottom of my Adam's apple. I let out a low moan. I quickly bite my lip to stop the noises coming from me. Hargrove growled lowly.

He rolled his hips against mine. I was pushed back farther into the wall. I've never experienced anything like this. I refused to open my mouth to please him. This needs to stop.

"Billy, st~" I let out another moan as he rolls his hips again.

"I'm- not- even- gay." I take breaths in between each of my words.

"Your boner says otherwise." Billy starts leaning in and tilts his head. My heart is racing so fast. It was even faster when two people walked into the room.

"Well, damn. Guess I'm too late Steve." Billy turns his head to look at Nathan and a very pleased Robin.

Oh dear God!

I push Billy off of me and I grab Robin's hand and we wait outside. Billy was our ride.

"yOu'Re nOt GaY" Robin mimicked me. "I'm not. It's the alcohol. I'm just horny." I roll my eyes. "Yeah, sure you are. You might wanna cover those up." She points towards the hickeys on my shoulder and neck. Fuck

"My shirt's still inside." I say. "Let's go get it." Robin says to me. "Okay, but let's make it quick." We go into the house and go upstairs to where me and Billy were... talking. Everyone was too busy to notice Robin and I. I put the shirt on and walk downstairs. Billy was talking to another girl and when he saw me, his expression changed. I couldn't quite read what it was. It wasn't mad. But it wasn't happy either. He makes that face too often.

He goes back to looking at the girl. She leans in and kisses him. I don't know what this feeling is inside of me. It's like a burning sensation.

Robin storms up to Billy. "We need a ride home." She says. Billy was about to answer, but the girl answered for him. "He's busy right now." That girl was Jessica Harmon. The school's slut.

Robin was gonna snap at her, but someone grabs my shoulder. " I can take y'all home." We look to see Nathan, once again. I was going to say sure, but Billy interrupted me. " I got it." He glares at Nathan then takes us outside.

"Get in." He said sternly. This is gonna be an awkward ride.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided I'll post this story on here as well as keeping it on wattpad. I wanted to try to widen my audience


End file.
